


ur magic is my drug

by Gothikalea



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Dipper Pines, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Triangle Bill Cipher, i'm not sure, what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothikalea/pseuds/Gothikalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what is this??? i don't know.</p><p>Dipper and Bill experiment with each other's magic. </p><p>AU where Dipper gets stuck in his Pine Tree demon form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ur magic is my drug

If there’s one thing Dipper likes about being stuck as a demon, it’s the magic.

That, and flying.

He can sense magic now. When he first arrived in the mindscape he hadn’t been able to; his demon senses were too weak, but a few weeks in, he can grasp the pure energy with his hands, and even can see it visually if he focuses. And it’s good. He never thought he’d be levitating towards magic, not after the horrors he’s seen it cause, but the vibrant energy has color and taste, a welcome change from the grey blandness of the mindscape.

The first magic he had recognized was Bill’s. He had freaked out and flown away screaming when he first touched it. It was chaotic and dark, and brought forth images of destruction to Dipper’s mind, but, he surprisingly noted, was not altogether unpleasant. If he had to describe it in human terms, it’s almost like orange dark chocolate, tangy and charmingly sweet with an underlying bitterness. When the dream demon was mad, the flavor shifts to concentrated cinnamon, and reminds Dipper of the red hot candies he’d unfortunately had before as a human. And with Bill, there’s just _so much_ of it. Bill exudes power all of the time, it’s practically spilling all over everything. Half of Dipper is intimidated, the other half (the demon half, surely! - he denies) wants to gulp it in and suck up to the older demon to taste more.

Shortly after, he was able to recognize his own magic. Dipper’s found his power to be much lighter, sweeter. It still has an element of darkness to it, he notes with worry, but it’s nowhere near as overpowering as Bill’s. It’s relieving to know that even as a demon, he has morals and things he won’t do. A torrent of his magic tastes like fresh blueberries, sweet but with a strange, sometimes sour aftertaste.

He tries harnessing it now, flicking his hand to making fire. A golden flame briefly flickers in his hand before disappearing. He flicks his hand again; nothing happens.

“You seem to be having a little trouble there, Pine Tree.”  


Dipper yelps as he realizes Bill’s floating right behind him. “I don’t want your help,” he says hurriedly, looking around wildly for escape routes.   


He shuddered when he remembered that in the mindscape, Bill’s realm, there were none.

Bill laughs loudly, making the pine tree wince. “You sure, kid? It’ll be a whole lot easier if you get training from A MASTER OF ENERGY like me!”

Dipper flashes from his normal cerulean to an electric blue, and he floats away hastily. “N-no thanks!” He stutters, but eyes the other demon’s magic. The gaze turns somewhat lusty as he feels an inexplicable intense desire to be closer to it. Bill must have recently completed a good deal - it looked especially delicious today, white hot flames intermingling with the usual aqua blue.

Bill must have realized Dipper’s hungry stare, because he laughs, shaping his energy into tendrils and shooting them at the Pine Tree. “Yanno what! I think have a better idea!”

“No no no no,” Dipper whimpers, wildly squirming against the tendrils of Bill’s blue magic. The dream demon easily overpowers him, tightly wrapping around the former human until Dipper is trapped like a moth in a cocoon. Bill squeezes tighter, until Dipper squeaks and stops resisting.

“Chill, kid. I know you’ve been eyeing my magic - I mean, who wouldn’t? IT’S PRETTY FANTASTIC!” He tightens his magic as Dipper starts squirming again, this time in embarrassment.

“Luckily for you, I’m feeling generous today! So go ahead, take a bite.”

Dipper stops squirming. Nothing is free with Bill - it never is - but the demon’s magic is surrounding him with its bursting energetic bittersweet flavor and pristine blue color and oh, _he hasn’t gotten any energy for so long, hasn’t been doing any deals because that’s inhuman_  - the offer is so tempting.

He takes some of the energy with his small black hand and gingerly pushes it into his eye. It’s uncomfortable, similar to putting contacts in for the first time. Then the magic kicks in, and quickly he forgets about all the discomfort.  


Bill watches in amusement as Dipper’s pupil dilates until it’s almost round. The Pine Tree shaped demon starts shivering as his body of energy processes the magic, which quickly turns into shuddering and loud groaning.

“That good, huh?”

Dipper moans in response. He hasn’t had food since he was human, and this is the closest thing to it - no, it’s better, much better. It fills him in a way that human food ever could. He feels like he can solve all the mysteries in the world, like he can uncover the questions to the universe and solve them too.

And then suddenly it’s gone. He feels empty, like his literal being is the void, and hungers for more; he desperately reaches out, grabbing handfuls of the energy from Bill’s cocoon and stuffing it into his body without a second thought. Bill watches him as he eats his fill. By the time he’s done, Dipper feels like he’s floating on cotton candy clouds, like he’s a balloon filled up with sugar water and about to burst.

He focuses his vision, and screeches when he realizes that Bill has floated up to him while he was busy.

“Took quite a bit of energy to fill ya, kid! Good thing that I’m EXTREMELY POWERFUL!” Bill narrows his eye. “I think I deserve A LITTLE SOMETHING in return, don’t you?”  


“N--!” Dipper’s protest is cut off as Bill thrusts his own black noodly arm into Dipper’s core, reaching around and pulling a big chunk of Dipper’s magic. He grabs the demon’s small black hands with his own, trying to keep his essence inside, but is easily overpowered once again.  


He mewls as it’s taken away, feeling himself weakening. He watches as the golden triangle absorbs his golden lifeblood. The colors mingle, and Dipper, in his drug-like induced haze, thinks it’s kind of pretty.

The triangular demon turns a brighter yellow, and interest flicks through his eye as he mulls over the flavor. He settles with a satisfied hum and reaches back for more.  


Dipper pants as he relaxes against the cocoon. Bill seems pleased at the boy’s submission, drawing out another string of Dipper’s magic. 

 _This isn’t too bad_ , Dipper thinks. It actually felt really nice. He reluctantly admitted he had taken too much of Bill’s energy too quickly, and Bill drawing magic out was helping to relieve some of the pressure. It felt a little too good having Bill’s fingers squirming around inside him - Dipper fidgets, and Bill looks at him knowingly when he starts to glow pink.

Fuck, he really needed to learn how to control his emotions in this form. Demons were so expressive.

The triangular demon was obviously much more experienced than him at this, nudging and teasing at Dipper’s magic, pulling on it and wrapping it on his finger like golden silk. It looked almost as if his life essence _wanted_ to come out into Cipher’s hands - the thought makes him shiver. Bill summons a wine glass, dropping the magic into the glass. It coalesces into a liquid, filling the glass to the brim, and he sips on it.

Dipper thinks back to his own greed, when he was gulping down Bill’s magic, stuffing it from his hands straight into his eye, and feels embarrassed at his earlier display of gluttony. 

He shudders, watching the dream demon down the golden liquid. It turned him on in a way to know the liquid Bill was drinking was his _essence_ , it was what made Dipper Dipper, his personal taste and the culmination of his being. The whole thing was way too intimate and embarrassing. Bill finishes off his glass, then looks Dipper straight in the eye. The pine tree turns bright pink again when he realizes Bill’s caught him staring, and looks away.

He squeaks as Bill runs a finger along one of his edges.

“Well now that we know our resident Pine Tree is a little PERVERT, we’ll have to do this again, won’t we?”

And then the triangle was gone, laughter echoing the air.

Dipper growls as he’s released from the blue prison, now floating in midair. “Damnit!” he curses, wringing his hands in shame and annoyance, then yelps as fire engulfs his arm. He panics, putting it out, then looks down at his palm, wriggling his fingers.

He closes his eye and focuses. He feels around for his reserve, nudging around and recognizing two essences - Bill’s mixed in with his own. Determined now, he draws it out. the combined magic flows across him like honey, and glows triumphantly.  


_Well, at least one good thing came out of that_ , he mutters, watching the golden and blue color changing flame dance across his palm.


End file.
